SECRETS OF LOVE AND LUST
by SEVEN SINS OF ALCHEMY
Summary: sangoxkagome R&R good reveiws will mean more chapters here latly ive been getting bad reveiws but i mean hey is my first fan fic yes there are spelling errors and a whole bunch of stuff wrong with it but in do time i will fix it ok plz be patient with me
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this note i do not own any of the inuyasha people or persons patrayed in this fic thank you on with the story

CHAPTER 1 the first step to talking to your love

kagomes pov

As kagome is walking to school on friday she thinks to her self the next time i go to the fudal era i have to tell sango how i feel about her ... but what will she think ? wat will she say? when i tell her i love her and that i think she is the the love of my life i have to do it (seven hours from now) Oh thank god school is over she rushed to her house in the door mom ill be back befor monday i have to go to the fudal era. Hold on. What mom. Whats this in your diary. Whats what. this her mom showd her the writen thoughts and feelings for sango that kagome put in her diary can we talk about this later asked kagome i really need to go ok but only if u promise to tell me exactly whats going on ok mom i promise kagome packed her stuff and ran out the shrine to the shed and hoped in to the bone eaters well.

Yes i made it oh no i forgot them. forgot what a soft voice asked. kagome looked up to see sango uhhhh kagome said in a shacky voice nothing said kagome just the food looks like inuyasha will have to eat something else.Yes i guess your rite he will huh miroku and inuyasha ran to go talk to sesshomaru about some kind demon buisness i dont know so whats up nothing replied kagome just that i was thinking thinking about wat asked sango how im gonna tell my love that i truly do love them with out freicking them out.

sangos pov

befor kagome came though the well sango had been siting there wandering how she was going to tell kagome that she was a lezbian and felt the need to have kagome in her arms to love her hold her protect her all of these thoughts raced though her mind so fast that the feeling for kagome its self was painful

back to current events

kagome and sango both sit there each not knowing how tell the other where there heart lies so they sit there and talked to shippo about wat he was wanting from the shikon jewel he sit there frightend by there niceness well shippo we need to go over to the lake can you and kirara stay rite here sure replied shippo


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 down by the lake

sango why did you bring us here asked kagome... well sango why did you bring us here because i needed to talk to u about something what about sango u know u can tell me anything ive always been a good listener as kagome thought i wish i could tell you my feelings well i need to tell you my ive found my true love and as hard as it is to beleive my true love is is oh never mind you wouldnt understand what wouldnt i understand sango kagome pulled out two sheets of papper and two pens from her pack and siad here you write what you had to tell me and theres been something ive had to tell you so im gonna write it down as well ok... ok said sango sango began to put it on papper her hands shacking kagome wrote hers down they exchanged the notes sango read kagomes ( to you my sango you are my love your face and hands like that of an angels your hair so soft and silky to you my sango i love you ) kagome read sangos ( kagome the love of my life together i hope we can spend forever together to you my love kagome ) with tears in their eyes they both said i didnt know that thats the way you felt well if this is how its going to be how do we tell inuyasha and miroku i dont know replied kagome hey sango why dont u come back with me to my time we can have lots of fun. no i cant kagome im srry but i cant well i can always stay here with you if thats all right sure but we need to head bac to camp

i wander where they might be at thought shippo this is boring waiting on them im going to sleep

well sango are you ready to go back to camp yea sure they both kissed and allowed each others toungs press together and with that said they walked hand in hand back to camp before going to bed they agian kissed each other goodnight laid down and was off to dream peacfully

later that morrning they woke and acted like nothing had ever taken place except for the look of true happyness and love in there eyes inuyasha and miroku came walking up the trail looking very hungry demanding food kagome replied im sory inuyasha but youll simply have to go catch us some fish i forgot to bring the food oh damn it kagome dont you know how to do anything you seem to forget something every time ... ok lets go back and get it no you will go catch us some fish inuyasha or else

or else what you gonna tell me to sit nope i just want ever talk to you agian typical typical kagome fine ill go get the fish you all just sit tight and ill go get some damn fish to eat

thats a good boy inuyasha sango laughed. Miroku asked sango is there anything you might need my darling yes ther is you can quite touching my ass his face turned several shades of red and he jerked back kagome was a little angry

when miroku left kagome walked over to sango wraped her legs around sangos waist and begain kissing her passionatly when shippo awoke they quite almost instantly good morning shippo me kirara and kagome are going to go up to the clifs to see what there is beyond this point ok you wait here for inuyasha and miroku will off in to the air they decide to talk sango we cant keeping going on and on like this there gonna find out sooner or later. i know but id rather have them know about it later than sooner replied sango guess what sango. what kagome my mom found my diary yesterday and was not to happy with what was wrote in it. which is. oh nothing really just all of my thoughts about you and my feelings for you thats all. ouch and your mom seen it. yep that might no be so good. yea well im sory but i do love you and my mom is just gonna have to except it i mean ive been crushing on you ever since i first met you. me to replied sango ive always been inlove with you ever since i met you.Thats so sweet said kagome and kissed her together they gazed off in to the sunset with kagome resting her head on sangos lap.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 angry men

What did you say you little runt they went where in..u...yash...a please dont hurt me they told me they where going to the clifs to see what is beyond this point its not my fault hes right inuyasha its not his fault that they took off theyve been acting strange ever since that night we left dont you agree i dont know what on earth your going on about you stupid monk hey my sango is on one of these clifs well be my guesst were in a canyon so go ahead look all you want but im fallowing my nose

meanwhile back on the cliff sango yes love how shall we tell the boys were lezbians and we are in love with each other ( KIRARA PUUUUURRRR ) i dont know dang kirara ur puring alfuly loud kagome stradeld sango and gave off a sexy kind of laugh wait said sango hear that it was the sound of inuyasha calling for them they got up and and yelld back we are over here soon he came in to site kagome relutiantly huged him with his back facing sango kagome gave off a gaging like face of discust when he let go she just smiled and said good afternoon inuyasha good afternoon why did yall run off like that i caught the fish good now go cook them inuyasha leave we need girl talk rite now go ok ok im leaving. sango walked over to kagome should we tell them tell them about us no no bad idea we should wait said kagome. oh ok good said sango i was afraid you would have said yes tell them well inuyasha we are going to the river we well be back in a little bit he wimperd little mumbeling under is breth what was that. that u just mumbeld nothing inuyasha replied. ok

so sango now wat i dont kagome i want to tell them so bad and yet i cant. why not i dont know but i just cant do it kagome leans in for a kiss and gets it sango looks at her sango continued to rinse off then turned and looked a kagome moved in closer sango then put her ands down in the water and suddenly thrusted two fingers in to kagomes women hood kagome shreiked sango continued to move her fingers inside of kagomes warmth kagome moand a little to incrouge sango even more in minutes she was singing a whole new tune of please stop please stop she couldnt take it any more she released and let sango take her


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 true feelings

two hours later they returnd to camp exhausted kagome walked up to miroku and inuyasha and said inuyasha miroku brace your self for what they asked kagome replied im a lezbian a what they asked a lezbian she said wats that they asked she looked at them and simly said look you jack asses i like girls not boys and as for sango here ill show you she walked over and lazily licked sangos lips sango acknowleged and allowed kagome to enter her mouth the held like that for what seemed like forever with toungs pressing together then they let go mirokus mouth and inuyashas droped open

SO THIS IS WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN HIDING FROM US THIS INTIRE TIME WE WOULD HAVE UNDERSTUD BUT THIS IS WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN GOING OFF TO HIDE FROM US

YEAH SANGO SHOUTED BACK THIS IS WHAT WEVE BEEN HIDING GOT ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO YELL AT US FOR BEFORE WE GO TO BED

GOOD yelled sango

sango do u think they took it well or wat. i dont know replied sango then she stoped turnd around in time to catch miroku rubbing her ass she hit him ( before you get off think she smacked him or slaped him leaving a big red hand print youre wrong she doubled up her fis and layed him out ) her and kagome walked of to the hut to get a good nites rest


End file.
